zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Zim's Base
Zim's Base, or Zim's House, is the home of Zim and GIR, and later on, Minimoose. When Zim and GIR reached Earth, they found an area between two apartment buildings, and, using an Irken device, created a base based on what Zim thought was normal (since GIR was of minimal help). It is a tall green house that is very out of proportion. It has a satellite dish on the top, two puffer fish, a sign that says "I Love Earth", and several Lawn Gnomes out front, which are part of the house's defences. Though they can destroy humans with ease, it is seen in many episodes that passerby can infiltrate with ease. GIR might be interfering with the base's defences for passage, however. The actual material of the house seems to be quite maleable, almost as if it is not there, since during the creation of the house, four posts grew out of the device in the ground, and the walls were created through beams of light flashing between them. In addition, during the episode Plague of Babies, Zim is able to ask the house to make a window in the attic, which the house can do without removing the piece of wall in any conventional means. Layout Zim's base appears to have a main floor, an attic, and a series of underground floors. The main floor has two large rooms, about equal in size. The first room is an entryway/living room/television room. It contains the front door, two closets, (where the RoboParents are stored), a large couch, a very large television set, a picture of a monkey that doubles as a two way video communication screen with the Tallest, and an entryway to the next room. There is a small picture of a squid by the doorway. The second room is a kitchen. It contains a toilet/elevator to the next floors, and standard kitchen supplies. Above the toilet is a poster that says "I eat food" (Taken directly from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, as one of Johnny's constantly changing shirts) and on another wall is a poster that says "Earth Food Rocks!". On the other wall, facing the living room and next to the table Zim and GIR eat on, are posters that say (from right to left) "Biohazard (with logo)" and "Meat is Best!", as revealed in Battle of the Planets. The first floor's ceiling seems to be made of an arrangement of claw-like pipes. The layout of the underground floors is not entirely known, but there is an armory, a repair bay, a large circular room containing the house's brain, several labs, a holodeck, a storage room, a telescope chamber, a large room with a control panel and a huge viewscreen, a teleporter bay (used to access Zim's space station) and various other rooms and hallways, though when zooming in through the dirt it seems to be composed of spherical chambers connected by pipes. The Telescope chamber appears to be the largest and deepest part of the underground place. The color scheme of the underground floors seems to be mostly shades of red and pink. The attic is where the Voot Cruiser is located. It is also known as the "Launch Hangar" in Battle of the Planets. The attic is also located in the roof, which can open up for access to the Voot Cruiser's flight capacity. The attic has also been seen recieving long-range space probes that were sent out into space. Facts of Doom * The house is capable of separating from its base and moving on its own via its robotic dog form. This occurred when GIR's mind was accidentally inserted into the house's brain in Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain. How GIR knew or activated this is unknown. * It is shown in The Nightmare Begins that Zim's base requires an incredible amount of power, as shown by the massive power cable going into two nextdoor homes. The residents, even though plagued by power loss, don't seem to either notice or care. * Above the toilet in the kitchen is a poster, saying 'I Eat Food'. This is referencing one of Jhonen's earlier comics, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. In one comic, his ever changing shirt bears the same message. * It is shown in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars that Zim's base is located somewhere around Pennsylvania in the American Midwest when the the Massive locks on to Zim's signal, displaying Zim's location. * In the intro Zim's base is purple and pink but during the episodes Zim's base is green. * In The Nighmare Begins, Zim draws his base on a tablet first. If you watch closely, this shows that Zim is left-handed. * Zim's base currently is sold online, called the "house set", containing a duty mode gir figure, and all the episodes that have currently aired. Inside Zim's Base Zim-39.jpg Zim-30.jpg Elevator.PNG Zim's base.PNG ﻿ Category:Locations Category:Irken Technology